(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concepts presented herein generally are concerned with devices and methods for operating an efficient and extendable ramp with sufficient strength and durability to on-load and off load objects such as lawn care equipment, construction equipment, small earth movers, ATV's, and other wheeled vehicles.
Several varying mechanisms and systems have been marketed over the years. Ramps have been designed to be carried within the cargo area of a truck and deployed at the time of loading or unloading cargo. Most of these ramps take up valuable cargo space and usually must be secured with heavy-duty straps or other restraints. This may take considerable time to store and/or deploy such ramps. It is not compact nor is it convenient and easy to extend or assemble quickly.
Some solutions utilize a tailgate with a ramp that is troublesome, overly-large, or difficult to install and operate and usually requires removal of the factory-equipped tailgate. The inventive concept herein provides a sale, inexpensive, strong, simple to operate, extendable ramp system that can be securely installed in a compact space occupying no more than three inches vertically above the truck's bed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The following documents present general concepts related to the inventive concept herein.
US 2011/0072596 (Mar. 31, 2011) disclosed is a system extending a ramp from a storage position on a vehicle tailgate or flatbed. The device has a collection box channel with a sliding member slidingly engaged and moving within the collection box channel and coupling an end of the ramp to the collection box, the sliding member being coupled to the end of the ramp closest to the collection box when the ramp is extended. Two support hinge members couple the two folding support members, where the two folding support members extend, unfold, and pivot on the two support hinge members and straighten and the extension member extends on the control element to extend the ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,264 (Jul. 12, 2011) A truck bed platform apparatus is provided as replacement or original equipment. An access below the platform selectively houses the individually rollingly removable ramps. Bi-directional hinges which fasten each ramp second section to each first section are lockable, giving the ramps infinite incline and decline capabilities. Bi-directional lockable hinges affix each third section to each second section for the same reason. Varied lengths of the hinged legs also provide selective angle and support for each ramp.
US 2010/0266378 (Oct. 21, 2010) The invention is a device that may be mounted on a bed of a pickup truck for smaller vehicles, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles, or all-terrain vehicles to enter from the ground upon a platform of the loading device. The loading device has a ramp that can be pulled outwardly or rearwardly form said device, and a motorcycle can drive up the ramp to the platform. A dolly slide is pulled outwardly from the device, and extends above the tailgate. The ramp then extends downwardly from the dolly slide, so that no weight or load is displaced on the tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,196 B1 (Oct. 12, 2010) The invention as conceived discloses a variable length system attachable to a standard pickup truck that assists with the loading of all-terrain vehicles and similar items. The length of each ramp can vary independently with the other from four feet to a maximum of eight feet. The extension is similar to that of an extension ladder in which one piece slides inside the other. A textile strap with connectors provides further securement of the ramps with the truck body. When not in use, the ramps can be collapsed and stored in minimal space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,6922 (Jun. 23, 2009) A compact ramp and tailgate system for a vehicle tailgate includes a tailgate having an interior hollow cavity for collapsible storage therein of a pair of ramps that are also telescopically extendable therefrom for loading and unloading equipment into and off the bed of the vehicle such as a pickup truck. Each ramp is mounted to a locking hinge that allows the ramps to pivot up to ninety degrees and each ramp composed of at least three ramp members of decreasing size starting from the largest ramp members that are pivotally interconnected to the locking hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,1562 (Apr. 28, 2009) Disclosed is a portable ramp and tool container for use in the bed of a pickup truck where the container includes interchangeable retractable and extendable ramps and tool trays which pull out from the container. Portions of the ramps can pivot downward to contact the ground while the tool tray may have a leg attached for support.
US 2008/0159838 (Jul. 3, 2008) The invention is a three-section foldable loading ramp extending a pick-up truck's cargo area to accommodate heavy and lengthy items. The first, or frame section of the loading ramp installs onto the existing tailgate slip hinges in place of the tailgate without tools or modification of the vehicle. Upper and lower ramp sections are pivotally connected to each other and to the frame section in a similar manner. An arm carried by the first frame section pivots down onto the vehicle's hitch for additional support for the ramp. Two legs pivot down from the upper ramp to the ground, providing further support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,202 (Dec. 18, 2007) A system for transporting and storing a portable combination table/ramp device in a truck, including a substantially flat platform supported by a plurality of support members positioned between the platform and the truck bed and defining a plurality of elongated recesses there between. Elongated table top portion and elongated bench seat portions with tailgate-engaging portions connected thereto are received in the recesses.
US 2006/0245883 (Nov. 2, 2006) A ramp assembly for use in a vehicle provides access thereto by users having restricted mobility. The ramp assembly comprises a ramp platform displaceable relative to a mounting structure between a retracted position and a deployed position. A drive mechanism is disposed within the mounting structure and operates to displace the ramp platform between the retracted and the deployed positions.
US 2004/0009055 (Jan. 15, 2004) Shows a tilting ramp is for mounting to a truck, and once so mounted, for loading, unloading and transport of at least one personal recreational vehicle. The ramp is slidable over the bed of the truck. A pivot member is mounted into a receiver tube mounted to the truck. The pivot member extends upwardly into translational engagement with the ramp. The ramp may be translated over both the bed and the pivot member between a transport position forward on the bed and a pivoting position pivotable about the pivot member. In the pivoting position the ramp is pivotable between the horizontal and an inclined position contacting the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,820 (Mar. 16, 2004) A carrier/lift adapted to be mounted in a truck bed, and having a carrying platform that pivots and translates in a constrained manner along a pair of tracks to an inclined loading position for safe and convenient loading of the vehicle into the bed of a truck. A platform having a recess for storage of a pair of nestable loading ramps is also disclosed. The platform can be supported above the floor of a truck bed to provide usable storage space in the bed of the truck between the platform (with the nested ramps stowed therein) and the floor of the truck bed.
US 2004/0223836 (Nov. 11, 2004) A vehicle ramp assembly for loading ATVs and like things onto transporting vehicles. The ramp assembly includes a pair of ramps positioned side-by-side. Each of the ramps has an upper end for engagement with a transporting vehicle and a lower end for positioning upon the ground. At least one crosspiece connects the ramps together between the upper and lower ends thereof. The crosspiece is releasably fastened to one of the ramps and is pivotally fastened to the other one of the ramps for compact storage.
US 2004/0219004 (Nov. 4, 2004) A pickup truck tailgate and loading ramp is formed by a main frame dimensioned to be hingedly received by a given pickup bed. Two pairs of hingedly interconnected frames are rigidly secured to the top rail of the tailgate section and form a pair of ramp tracks when in tailgate lowered position. When not in use the track forming frames are disposed rearwardly of the closed tailgate section.
US 2004/0146385 (Jul. 29, 2004) A retractable ramp system for a mobility vehicle. A ramp platform is driven by a reversible motor, associated drive pulley, and drive belt affixed to a ramp carriage assembly. A spring-loaded mechanical release assembly is used to engage the drive pulley to the motor and to disengage the drive pulley from the motor. The ramp may also be deployed manually. A ramp flap provides a transition between ramp platform and a mobility vehicle. Linear bearing blocks attach to pivot arms of the carriage assembly, which are in turn pivotably attached to ramp platform. Linear bearing blocks translate ramp platform along guide shafts during deployment and stowage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,195 (Jan. 28, 1997) This invention is a tailgate comprising a plurality of foldable members configured to nest one with the others in an upright closed position and to extend longitudinally from the rear of the truck when in an extended position. A notched section is positioned at a top side of the plurality of foldable members when in an upright position for accommodating a goose neck trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,1995 (Nov. 21, 1995) Disclosed is a loading device to be fixedly secured to the bed of a pick-up truck for loading and unloading vehicles into and from the bed thereof. Included is a pair of transversely spaced parallel slideways within a rectangular metal frame and a pair of pivotally connected, in tandem, rigid ramp sections. The forward one of said ramp sections being slidably mounted within said slideways and the more rearward one being swingable to a vertical position and connectable thereat to the conventional latching mechanism at the rear end of the side walls of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,894 (Nov. 2, 1993) Disclosed is a stowable loading ramp assembly for small vehicles, such as pickup trucks, vans and trailer, which includes a stowing chamber and an extendable loading ramp. The assembly is installable in a truck bed, or the like, with the stowed loading ramp access positioned toward the rear or tail gate of the vehicle. The loading ramp is locked in the stowed position by a floating locking plate, which is raised to permit the loading ramp to be withdrawn from the stowing chamber.